31 Octobre 1981
by Lalyh
Summary: Pour la plus grande partie du monde sorcier, la nuit d'Halloween 1981 était synonyme de paix, joie et bonheur. Mais pour Sirius Black, c'était simplement un cauchemar perpétuel qu'il revivait chaque jour au contact des détraqueurs...


**31 Octobre 1981**

**Résumé**: Pour la plus grande partie du monde sorcier, la nuit d'Halloween 1981 était synonyme de paix, joie et bonheur. Pour Sirius Black, ce n'était rien de tout cela. Pour lui, c'était simplement un cauchemar perpétuel qu'il revivait chaque jour au contact des détraqueurs d'Azkaban…

**Disclaimer** : Sirius Black appartient à notre chère J. K. Rowling (ouh la chanceuse !), de même que les évènements vus dans ce chapitre… En gros, seul l'assemblage des mots m'appartient… Et encore x).

**Genre** : Drame (sans blague ^^).

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : Cette idée d'OS m'est venue il y a quelques jours, et je voulais vous l'offrir. Alors je profite de la fin de mes examens et de mon début de vacances pour vous le poster =). J'avais envie d'explorer le POV de Sirius cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween… Je n'ai pas fouillé ff (.) net pour savoir si l'idée avait déjà été utilisée, donc si vous voyez une ressemblance quelconque avec une fiction déjà existante elle sera totalement fortuite ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>31 Octobre 1981<strong>

Il venait tout juste d'apprendre que Voldemort avait attaqué James et Lily. Mais c'était impossible, ils étaient protégés par le sort de Fidelitas et Peter ne les aurait jamais trahis… Un maraudeur préfèrerait mourir que de laisser les autres se faire tuer !

Sirius enfourcha sa moto et vola vers le manoir de Godric's Hollow. Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, il aperçut la maison en ruines… Il atterrit et courut vers ce qu'il en restait, en caressant l'espoir insensé de voir son meilleur ami se relever des décombres avec le sourire… Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il trouva… Au bas de l'escalier à moitié démoli, le corps de James gisait…

« James… Non… James ! »

Sirius s'effondra sur le corps de son meilleur ami, de son frère. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues, ses sanglots brisaient avec force le silence oppressant.

Un pleur d'enfant se fit entendre à l'étage et Sirius releva immédiatement la tête. Il ferma délicatement les yeux de son frère de cœur et se rendit à l'étage la baguette au poing. Il eut du mal à grimper les escaliers, mais au bout de quelques minutes il arriva dans la chambre du petit Harry. L'un des murs était totalement détruit mais ce ne fut pas ce que remarqua Sirius en premier. Ce qui l'interpella était le corps de la jeune femme, devant le berceau où le jeune enfant s'était arrêté de pleurer en voyant Sirius.

« Lily… »

Sirius s'effondra une deuxième fois, il prit Lily, la femme de son meilleur ami, Lily, son amie et la mère de son filleul, dans ses bras et la serra fort. Un léger cri d'Harry le fit revenir à la réalité et il ferma les yeux de son amie rousse avec douceur.

Il essuya ses larmes et prit l'enfant de ses meilleurs amis dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui parla doucement.

« Hey… Tu vas venir avec Parrain, d'accord Harry ? »

Harry le regarda de ses grands yeux verts avec interrogation et Sirius l'embrassa une deuxième fois avant de redescendre l'escalier avec précaution. Il évita de regarder l'endroit où il savait que le corps de James était et s'arrêta face aux ruines de la maison une fois qu'il fut sorti. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il sente une main tapoter son épaule avec force. Il pointa sa baguette vers son agresseur, mais ce n'était qu'Hagrid, le demi-géant. Il ne sembla pas se formaliser de la baguette pointée sur lui, il avait le regard perdu sur la maison et sanglotait avec force, à grand renfort de gigantesques mouchoirs.

« Ils… Ils sont morts hein… »

Sirius rangea sa baguette et hocha la tête. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Hagrid, sanglotant toujours, l'arrêta et montra Harry de la tête.

« Dumbledore a dit… qu'il fallait que… je lui amène… à Privet Drive... »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis son parrain, c'est à moi de prendre soin de lui ! »

Hagrid haussa les épaules et fit un pas vers Sirius.

« Ordre de Dumbledore. »

Sirius eut beau négocier, Hagrid restait parqué sur sa position. Alors il soupira et donna le petit à Hagrid à contrecœur, non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

« Très bien, tu devrais prendre la moto, tu seras plus rapide avec. »

Sirius ne prit pas le temps d'attendre la réponse d'Hagrid qu'il transplana immédiatement. Voir et pénétrer le manoir ne voulaient dire qu'une chose : le sortilège de Fidelitas avait été rompu… Peter avait trahi…

Il transplana chez lui mais ne le trouva pas. Il transplana dans tous les lieux où il pouvait le trouver, mais rien du tout. Il essaya l'allée des embrumes, toujours rien. Il finit par parcourir les rues de Londres et au bout de plusieurs heures, il trouva son bonheur. Peter était au milieu d'une rue pleine de moldus, il pensait peut-être que ça le protégerait, Sirius ricana à cette pensée et sortit sa baguette.

« Peter ! »

Peter se tourna et eut un air terrifié lorsqu'il vit Sirius, derrière lui.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Peter ? Pourquoi ? »

Peter paniqua instant mais un sourire se dessina furtivement sur ses lèvres et il se mit à hurler.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? TU AS TUE JAMES ET LILY ! »

Sirius ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qui se passait, encore abasourdi par l'audace de Peter. Ce dernier prit sa baguette soudainement, se trancha un doigt avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage et lança une explosion dans la rue avant de disparaître.

Des aurors apparurent immédiatement, sûrement grâce à l'appel d'un sorcier des environs.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire nerveux. Un rire fou. Il était comme dans un état second. Des gens dans la rue criaient au meurtre. Il sentit deux personnes l'entourer et serrer fort ses bras. Il en entendit une troisième répéter ce que ce traître de Peter avait hurlé. Mais il continuait de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Peter l'avait bien eut. Peter avait trahi.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois enfermé dans une cellule de la prison des sorciers, Azkaban, qu'il se rendit compte de l'impasse où il était. Sans procès. Et personne ne savait que Peter était le gardien des secrets. Il s'était fourré dans une belle situation…

Et James et Lily, morts… Harry, chez les Dursley, chez la sœur abominable de Lily… Et Peter, hurlant qu'il avait tué James et Lily… C'était vrai d'une certaine façon, s'il n'avait pas insisté pour choisir Peter comme gardien du secret, au lieu de lui-même, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… Et Remus, qui devait le croire coupable, comme les autres…

Peter lui hurlant qu'il avait tué James et Lily… Les corps de ses deux amis… Peter tranchant son doigt et disparaissant… Tu as tué James et Lily ! Tu as tué James et Lily…

Sirius secoua la tête et chassa cette phrase de Peter qui résonnait en boucle dans sa tête. Les détraqueurs étaient devant sa cellule et aspiraient avec une soif inextinguible sa haine, son désespoir et sa culpabilité en lui faisant revivre son pire souvenir… Il se transforma alors en Patmol, vestige de l'ancienne unité que formaient les maraudeurs. Ainsi transformé en animal, le pouvoir des détraqueurs l'atteignait moins et ses sentiments complexes d'humain ne risquaient plus de le consumer…

* * *

><p><em>C'était un OS assez court, mais j'espère que vous l'avez tout de même apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé par review =).<em>

_Et j'espère aussi vous retrouver pour ma prochaine fic à chapitres qui paraîtra sous peu (plus d'infos sur mon profil) =) !_

_Lalyh_


End file.
